fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny's Star
Destiny's Star is an adventure/RPG game developed by OmegaAlpha Games and is the first game of the Destiny's series. It is available for PC and Mac; however, a remastered version is available for the Nintendo EX as well. A mobile port is also available for iOS and Android devices. Gameplay Destiny's Star is a combination of an adventure game and a role-playing game (RPG). The main overworld is played in a fashion similar to the original Legend of Zelda and The Legends of Zelda: A Link to the Past. The player roams throughout a level, taking out enemies with standard attacks like gun shots and melee attacks. The player can examine certain objects and can interact with other NPCs/characters in the level. Bigger enemies, mini-bosses, and bosses are fought RPG-style rather than like an adventure game. The player's team is composed of three characters at the start of a match. As the battle continues, if a character is KOed, they will be switched out by another character if one is available. The battle ends when all of the enemy's HP is drained or when the player has no more teammates left that can fight. At the start of a level, the player must make orrangements. They will choose three characters to be on the main fighting team, and the others will be on the reserve team. The reserve team is characters that take the place of the characters in the main team if they are KOed. The player can also provide their characters with special items that can increase damage, defense, etc. The player also decides te weapons each character will use. Each character has multiple varitations of themselves depending on the weapon type they are using. In the overworld, the player plays as one of the three characters in their main team. They can switch to any of the three characters at anytime in the overworld. Some things on the overworld can only be discovered or done by certain characters. As character fight in both the overworld and in RPG battles, they gain XP and levels. Characters can be leveled up to 50, and cannot recieve certain weapons without the proper level requirement. Characters Weapon Types Ranged Blasters Blasters are the default weapon type for most characters and are the most balanced of the weapon types. In the overworld, blasters are ranged weapons that usually do an average amount of damage and have mostly balanced stats. It is the best weapon for beginners, and it is suggested the player use them while learning how to play the game. Guns Guns are more advanced versions of blasters and usually have one stat they are practically good with while the others are less than this stat. Guns have better range than blasters and do slightly more damage, but have a slower fire rate. Cannons Cannons are the most advanced Ranged Weapons. They often have good or great attack power, but have a slow fire rate and short range. Arm Cannons Arm cannons are a varitation of cannons. They are weaker, but have a better fire rate and range. They do more damage when the target is closer to the player. Shooter Gauntlets Shooter gauntlets are similar to arm cannons, but are stronger and can fire up to three shots at once. They also have the same fire rate as a gun and the range of a blaster. Close Combat Blades Blades are close-combat weapons that are balanced in most stats. They do slightly more damage than a gun, but the player has to get up close and personal. Arm Blades Plasma Blades are worn on the arms and have good attack speed stats. They do the same amount of damage as blades, but have a shorter range. Melee Gaunlets Melee Guantlets deliever devastating punches that do a very great amount of damage. However, the range is extremely low and the player must be very close to the target to damage it. Mixed Multi-Blaster Multi-blasters are a mix of blasters and arm blades. They can fire projectiles at a far range and can slash enemies at a close range. Fire rate and attack power are the same as a blaster and the attack speed is that of an arm blades. Power Guantlets Power Guantlets can fire projectiles and deliever fierce punches. Their melee attacks are weaker than the Melee Guantlets but have increased range, while their ranged attacks do more damage than Shooter Gauntlets but they have a slower fire rate. Levels TBA Differences between Versions Computer (PC/Mac) vs Mobile (iOS/Android) TBA iOS vs Android TBA PC vs Mac TBA Gallery TBA Category:Destiny's (series) Category:Original Games Category:PC Games Category:Mac Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2015